Finding You
by perfectstelena
Summary: Will their love break through...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello loves c: This is my first 'real' fanfic. I've made one about Tyler Blackburn + Ashley Benson but… I kinda just stopped with that. I hope that you all like it and that it isn't too confusing or anything. Enjoy!**

finding you.

1502, Mystic Falls, the USA —  
Stefan was sitting on a little bench outside his house. He was thinking about which country he'd visit tonight for fresh blood. Maybe he should just do a Europe tour, he thought. Go to England, France, Greece... Stefan had been doing this for a couple of months now. He was so greatfull to his brother, Damon, who turned him into a vampire on his 17th birthday. Life got so much better. Stefan was able to do more, like traveling around the world, searching for blood. He was a true ripper. No humanity, no love, no compassion, no nothing.  
He became hungry. He jumped off the bench and went searching for blood.

All of a sudden his mother called him. He wiped the leftover blood from his mouth. She could not know what he was. He walked over to her.  
"What is going on, mom?"  
She seemed really excited.  
"A new young lady is coming to Mystic Falls!"  
Stefan sighed. Did she really let him come to her just because there was coming some new girl? He faked a smile. He had to. He had to pretend that nothing had happened. He was only able to go travel the world in the night, because there was no way that she was gonna find out what he was or that he had no humanity and that he didn't care about anything possible.  
"What's wrong, my man? Aren't you excited?"  
"I am."  
"I am what?"  
"I am, mom."  
Mrs Appleboom-Salvatore was very strict with both her sons. They always had to finish there sentence with mom or miss. Stefan sighed again.  
"Sorry mom, but can I go now?"  
"No. I need your help."  
"But mom, I am—"  
Mrs Salvatore shaked her head.  
"Uh uh, you are going to help me with washing the clothes. Including yours."

Damon was pacing up and down, thinking about her. How she left him without even saying goodbye. He gave her so much, and she just dissapeared. Damon didn't just turn his humanity off, like Stefan. He cared more than he ever did. He even felt guilty that he turned Stefan, even though Stefan told him a million times that he was very pleased with how he was now, and that Damon had made him feel like that.  
But Damon watched his brother destroying his life, including this town. No, worse, this earth. There were hundreds of bodies found, all over the world. Damon knew it was Stefan, he saw him leaving town every night, and heard him coming back around 5 a.m.

After Stefan was done with washing all the clothes, it was 5 p.m. He took a deep breath and walked up to Damon. Damon was so boring in his opinion. He never went to parties or festivals. Most of the time, he was just pacing up and down. Stefan convinced him several times to turn his humanity off so that they could have fun together, but it just didn't work. He was too naive.  
"Hello, little brother."  
Stefan was 2 years older than his brother.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Oh, come on. Why don't you go on a little walk with your lovely brother."  
Stefan laughed at his own joke.  
"Not funny. I'm busy."  
"You're always busy! I don't believe you anymore. Why don't you wanna do anything anymore? What is more important than having fun? What is on your mind all-the-time?"  
Stefan had never understood his brother. He used to be so happy and springy all time, but after he turned into a vampire, that completely changed.  
"Katherine, Stefan, Katherine!"  
Stefan burst out laughing.  
"Are you still not over her? That girl ruined our lives!"  
"And I loved her!"  
"She used you, Damon! You're never gonna understand that, are you? You only see her good parts. She ruined our relationship. We had such a strong bond. She ripped us apart. Because of that, you do not want to be friends with me anymore. And you know, Damon, that still hurts me every single day!"  
Stefan was screaming.  
Damon saw a tear falling down Stefan's face. He was shocked.  
"Stefan, what is… that… on your cheek? Is that a…?"  
Stefan rubbed his cheek. It was wet. His eyes widened. Was that a… tear?

Stefan ran away really hard. This was going on for a while. He completely lost it whenever he thought about Katherine. She had hurt them both. And they kept it inside. Never talked about what happened. But it had hurt them more than anything. They both remember the day they walked up to her house and it was all empty. She left with no goodbye. The brother's were devastated. But then the good times came. At least for Stefan.

_It was the day Caroline came into town. Damon saw her and it was love at first sight. They hooked up, and one day, when they were kissing on the bed, she told him she was a vampire. Damon laughed at her and said that he didn't believe in those nonsense. Caroline ignored him. She pulled him closer to her, and kissed him. Suddenly, Damon felt something pointy. He pushed her away. He lay back on the bed. He tasted blood. He touched his lip and it was full of blood. He looked up to Caroline and he was scared to death. __Her face was completely changed. Her eyes were all red and he could see the veins under her eyes. Her teeth were pointy. It was true... She was a vampire. As soon as Damon realized that he started to__ scream, but Caroline compelled him to be quiet. She bit him, fed him her blood & killed him. When Damon woke up and he didn't remember what happened. He ran away. He was so scared. How could Stefan saw him upset walking around. He asked him what happened, but Damon only stared at his neck.  
"Damon, what are you doing?"  
Damon breathed deeply.  
"Damon, what the-"  
His teeth became pointy and he ran up to Stefan and bit him. After that, he fed Stefan his blood and killed him. When Stefan woke up, he also didn't remember much. Damon told him everything, and said that he had to feed within 24 hours.  
"What did you do to me, Damon? And why? Do you think I'm happy now? Do you think that this is what I wanted? Because if you do, then you're completely wrong! I never wanted this! You probably just did it because you didn't want to be alone, didn't you? Because you are that selfish. And you have always been like this. You always tell me that I should change, but look how you are. You are way worse than me!"  
__Damon touched his brother's shoulder. He felt so bad.  
_"_No, DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME. I'M DONE WITH YOU."_

_Stefan was crying. He ran away, bawling about how this wasn't supposed to happen. __At one point, all the pain was just too much. In a flash he remember that Damon told him that there was some sort of an invisible humanity-switch. __If the pain was too much to handle, you could just turn it off. So that is what he did.  
__He turned it off._

Stefan awoke from his flashback. He wished he hadn't turned his humanity off, but just be strong, like Damon. Because now there was no way he could ever turn it back on. Just the thought that he had to feel that pain again, and break through that too killed him already. Stefan sighed. He decided that he had to apologize to Damon for his weird behavior. He knew that he went home, he saw him going inside the house. Stefan walked over there. He opened the door.  
"Damon, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
No answer.  
"Damon, I know you're here, I saw you going inside. I just want to apologize."  
Still no respond. Stefan walked to Damon's bedroom. He knocked.  
"Damon?"  
Again, no one replied. Stefan opened the door of Damon bedroom. His eyes widened.  
"What the-"

**A/N: I don't want to give away any spoilers yet. I want to keep it a bit mysterious :) I hope you enjoyed, and please give me feedback if you can? I just started so I'd like to hear what you think of it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. In the Defan scene from chapter 1 I meant Caroline, not Katherine! My excuses for that! **

"Hello Stefan, long time no see."  
She? What was she doing back here?  
"Missed me?"  
She came up to Stefan.  
"Damon, what the hell is this?" – Stefan asked.  
"I can explain-"  
"But you don't have to." She interrupted Damon.  
Stefan was still amazed by what he just saw.  
Damon and… Caroline? Back together? Having sex?  
"You do have to, Damon. I'd like to know what the hell this is and how long this is going on."  
"Wow, jealous much?" – Caroline said.  
"Not at all. More the opposite. I do not like the thought of you guys back together. Actually, it makes me want to barf. But anyway, so, uh? What?"  
Damon didn't make a sound. Caroline sighed.  
"You really wanna know? I moved back to Mystic Falls a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to hide from everyone. I mean, what would they think? But I just couldn't. I had to see Damon. First."  
Bam. That hit Stefan like a bomb. He couldn't just ignore what she just said. He loved her too. The look on his face changed and Caroline noticed, just like she notices everything.  
"Told you, you ARE jealous."  
"I am not jealous. I'm a ripper, I don't feel anything."  
"Yeah, that's what they all say."  
She left Stefan lost for words.  
"So what about you? Do you care again?"  
Silence fell.  
"Yes, I do."  
Caroline looked at Damon. Damon smiled back. Ew, it made Stefan wanna throw up. He walked away.  
"Oh and Stefan?"  
"What, Caroline?"  
"Damon told me everything you said. About me? He told me everything."  
Stefan was speechless.  
"Wait… THIS WAS ALL A SET UP? YOU AREN'T EVEN MAD AT HER FOR LEAVING US?"  
"No, Stefan. I love her."

It was late. About 1 a.m. Stefan didn't go for fresh blood this night. All he did was laying in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He thought about was Damon and Caroline. He could just pretend like he didn't care about it, but he did. It had no point to deny it. It hurt him, what Caroline said. She wanted to see Damon first, not him. Stefan kept tossing and turning in his bed. He never thought she'd come back and now when she did… She chose Damon. Over him. He heard noises. Laughter. Probably Caroline and Damon, making out.  
In a flash he remembered what his mother said to him earlier today.  
_"A new young lady is coming to Mystic Falls!"  
_Maybe she was nice. Maybe she could keep him company. Distract him from all his thoughts.

**Next day.**

Stefan and Damon were waiting outside the house. The 'new girl' would be here in a minute. Stefan must admit to himself, he was pretty excited. Damon wasn't at all. He had his girl already. Not that Stefan wanted a girlfriend… He feels nothing.  
A carriage came out of the fog. They saw horses pulling the carriage. A man was sitting on the horse. The horse was black, with brown highlights.  
Two people were sitting inside the carriage. Probably the girl and her sidekick. The man on the horse went from it and opened the door of the carriage. Abruptly, two girls came out of the carriage. They looked identical.  
"Miss Gilbert, I didn't know you were bringing your twin sister." Mrs. Salvatore came up to the carriage.  
Stefan was speechless. He had never seen a girl more beautiful than her. Her long brown straight hair was sparkling like crystals in the fog particles. Her beautiful, smooth, almost white skin was reflecting in his eyes. He was blinded by her beautiful self. And his feelings. They all came back, at once. Bam. Then she started to speak.  
"Oh, she's not my twin sister. She is two years older than me." The other girl took a step forward and introduced herself.  
"Hello Mrs. Salvatore, I'm Katherine."

Stefan was kind of overwhelmed by his feelings. He couldn't channel them. It was pain, anger, confusion, compassion, but mostly, love. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. How could one girl make him feel like this? He didn't even speak to her. Stefan saw Damon coming up to him.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
Damon saw Stefan impatiently pacing. No, not impatiently. He couldn't really describe it.  
"Nothing, nothing."  
"Hey. Look at me. You can always talk to me."  
"Yeah, you say that after all of this. Don't you get it? I loved her too! Caroline wasn't just some random girl for me!"  
Damon was quiet.  
"But that's not what this is about, is it? I can see it."  
Why could Damon always read his thoughts?  
"There is something else. Tell me."  
Stefan sighed.  
"Can I trust you on this one, Damon?"  
Damon faced Stefan. Stefan looked unsure, and insecure. Damon felt bad.  
"Yes, Stefan, I promise you."  
Stefan told him what happened to him earlier today. That he didn't think that in one moment, all his feelings could come back. That he never felt such a strong feeling towards someone. That someone was Elena.  
"Wait... So you turned your feelings back on?"  
Stefan was mum.  
"Honestly, I don't know. I-"  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Drop it."  
"No, Stefan. Seriously, we have come so far now. Just tell me please."  
"I- I don't know what 'having your emotions on' feels like anymore."

It was around 5 p.m. Damon was still processing the conversation Stefan and he had previously today. But his thoughts were also somewhere else. That girl... Katherine was her name. He couldn't stop thinking about her and that was bad. He had Caroline. He shouldn't be thinking about some random girl he just saw once! He got up from the couch and wanted to want to his room, when suddenly he heard someone call his name. Caroline.  
"Damon? Where are you?"  
Damon held his breath.  
"Damon?"  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
"Oh, finally! Where have you been all day?"  
Damon sighed.  
"Everywhere and nowhere. There was some new girl who I had to welcome."  
"Ah. I thought you were avoiding me."  
"No, no, of course not." – Damon lied. He was avoiding her. Because all he could think about was-  
"Katherine."  
"What?" – Damon was shocked. Could she read his mind?  
"That was the name of the new girl, right?"  
Damon exhaled relieved.  
"Yeah, yeah. And Elena."  
"Oh, yes, her. She seemed kinda boring though. That Elena girl."  
"Yes." – Damon laughed a weird laugh.  
"But hey, let's go to your room."  
"Uhm, no.?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I, uh, I just want to be alone for a while."  
"But sweetie..."  
"I mean it, Caroline. Sorry."  
Caroline looked offended.  
"Oh okay then."  
She walked away. Damon exhaled.

Elena was sitting on the couch in the guest house. Katherine sat next to her. They were brought to this town by their aunt, Jenna. Their parents just passed away. Burned at a fire. Jenna was old, and too weak to take care of them. Jenna had friends here, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. Elena and Katherine also met their two sons, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Oh gosh, one of them was so hot in Elena's eyes. But she felt nothing for him, obviously. She was a ripper. He probably wasn't, she thought. He looked so cute and caring. But he just kept staring at her like crazy. It was kind of freaky. Honestly, she stared at him too. He was perfect in all way. She wanted to touch his beautiful, dark blond to brown hair. And his lips, they were so kissable. His eyes. Oh gosh, those pretty grey-greenish eyes. She could stare into those forever.  
Ho. Wait. Elena, stop. Why did she think about him like that? She had to stop. But she couldn't. She could only think about one person, and his name was Stefan Salvatore.

**AN: Exciting! Elena has come to town! And what about Damon's feelings? Or better, Katherine's feelings?! Does she feel the same?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I first had a huuuge writer's block, then some stuff with school, and then more with school, and more, and more… I just hate it. I'll try to update more, but I'm just really busy.**

**Next morning.**

Mrs. Salvatore was giving Elena and Katherine a tour through Mystic Falls. While she was telling all the history of the town, Katherine's thoughts wandered off. She was worried about her sister. She saw the way she looked at that Stefan guy, and the way he looked at her. That was not a good sign. If she'd turn her feelings back on, the guilt would crumble her. All those people she had killed, all the towns she had destroyed. And Katherine didn't know if she could her help her. Luckily, Katherine never turned her feelings off. It was hard, fighting the bloodlust. But for her, it was worth it.

Someone came up to Elena and Katherine.

"You must be Elena. And then you are Katherine." – she said. "I'm Caroline."

"Pleasure to meet you, Caroline." – Elena said.

"Same here." – Katherine mumbled.

"So, what do you think of this town so far?" – Caroline turned to Elena.

"It's great. A little bit small though." – Elena faked a smile. Ugh, she hated those people, who suck up to everybody.

Katherine suddenly turned around.

"Hey, Caroline, aren't you Damon's boyfriend?"

Caroline smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. Why?"

"Oh, uh, well, uh, nothing."

Katherine wasn't going to say right in front of her that she wanted to have Damon.

Wow. Ho.

Why did she think like that?

She didn't want to feel like this. He had a girlfriend, and plus, she didn't even know him! He was just a guy that she had seen. Once.

It was evening. Elena and Katherine were in their guest house, which was their house now, having dinner.

"Can we talk?" – They said in unison. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Despite the fact that they were not twins, they did quite often the same things.

"You go first." – Katherine said.

"Okay…" – Elena hesitated. "Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

Elena told Katherine the feeling she got when she saw Stefan.

"I never thought this would happen, and, an-" – Elena stuttered.

Katherine inhaled deeply.

"Elena, it's okay. I have to tell you something too. It is that... I felt the same."

"What? For Stefan?"

"No… For Damon."

Elena was walking to the Grill. They didn't have hot chocolate in their house, so she decided to get a cup at the Grill. It was very muddy. It had been raining a lot lately. She was looking down in case there were any puddles. All of a sudden, someone bumped in to her. She was moody, and now this came. Great.

"Hey, watch out." – She said, irritated. She looked up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was just uh-" The other person looked in her eyes.

Silence fell.

The other person was Stefan Salvatore.

"It's okay." She giggled.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't looking where I walked and-" – Stefan sighed. "I'm really sorry." His lips moved so perfectly when he spoke.

Elena smiled and looked down.

"It's okay, ..."

"Stefan. I'm Stefan."

"I'm Elena."

She batted her eyes and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Those beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes. Stefan wouldn't mind getting lost in those forever.

"That's a pretty name. I like it." – Stefan mumbled.

"Thank you." Elena whispered while she looked down again. "Yours is not so bad either."

Elena looked up again. They kept staring into each other's eyes for a while.

"Do you need a walk home? I wouldn't mind." Stefan wished she would say yes.

"No, thank you. I was actually going to the Grill for some hot chocolate."

Stefan looked at her with his mouth slightly open. Oh gosh, how could you resist that?

"Would you like to come?" – She said without thinking.

Stefan smiled. All Elena thought about was how much she wanted to press him against her and kiss those perfect lips.

"I would love to, but I have to go." – Stefan said. Elena noticed he looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh. Well, see you around then?"

"Yes."

They smiled at each other.

Stefan started walking back to the Boarding House. But in a moment of weakness, he turned around. Elena was already walking up to the Grill.

"Elena!" – He shouted.

She turned around, surprised.

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? I am kind of bored here and since you're new, I thought it might be nice."

Elena wanted to jump from happiness.

"Yes, I would." – She said.

"So, 12:30 p.m. at the Grill?"

"That's great, I will be there." – She giggled. She was happy Stefan was standing a couple meters away from her, so he couldn't hear her.

"So will I."

They both turned around at the same time and walked away.

When Elena arrived at the Grill she wasn't cold anymore, but she couldn't figure out how. She didn't even get her hot cocoa yet. Suddenly, she knew it. It wasn't the warm temperature in the Grill, or anything. It was Stefan.

While Stefan was walking home he couldn't explain why he felt so warm inside. It wasn't the air, nor his clothes. All of a sudden, he realized what it was. It was Elena.

After Elena finished her hot cocoa, she walked back to her house. It was kind of late, so she tried to open the door very slowly and gently.

"I'm not asleep yet, you can come in." Elena heard Katherine's voice from the kitchen. Elena walked up to Katherine.

"Oh, hi."

"What do you have there?" – Katherine looked curious at what Elena was carrying under her arm.

"It's hot chocolate. We can make it at home now too. I bought it."

Katherine looked surprised.

"You never buy anything… You always compel."

"Uh, yeah, but uh-" – Elena tried to explain herself but it didn't work.

"What made you buy it and not just compel? Or better, who?" – Katherine asked suspicious.

The second Katherine said _who_, she saw Elena's eyes twinkle.

"Oh come on, Elena. I can see the sparkle in your eyes." – Katherine smiled.

Elena looked down. She decided she could tell her sister.

"I saw Stefan. We talked. And it was…" Elena sighed.

"Epic?"

Elena looked at Katherine.

"Yeah. Yeah, that is what I wanted to say."

**Next morning.**

Lunch with Elena today.

That was the first thing that came on Stefan's mind this morning when he was awakened by the sun. Wait, sun? Stefan got up out of his bed and walked to the window. When he opened it, he could barely see anything, the sun was blinding him. He didn't quite understand. It rained yesterday! Damon knocked on Stefan's door.

"Beautiful weather today, isn't it?" – Damon said with a smile on his face.

Stefan turned around and saw Damon standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. He smiled back at his brother.

"Yes, it is. Actually, I didn't expect this."

Damon walked up to Stefan.

"You look different. Happier. What didn't you tell me?" Stefan hated it that Damon always went straight to the facts.

"Nothing."

Damon looked at Stefan suspiciously.

"That's not true. I can always tell when you're lying."

Stefan sighed.

"Come on, Stefan! We made things right between us, remember?" – Damon whined.

Stefan sighed again.

"Fine!" – Stefan gave in. "I talked to Elena yesterday." His eyes got twinkly.

Damon stared at Stefan for a couple of seconds.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Stefan blushed.

"Maybe."

Damon was still staring at Stefan. He hadn't seen him like this since... A long time. Since Caroline. Damon decided that he wouldn't take it all the way and ask what happened, so he just smiled at Stefan, who just asked how his relationship with Caroline had been going lately.

"Oh, you know, just fine." Damon forced a smile.

Stefan looked at Damon with a judged look.

"And now serious."

Damon sighed and looked away.

"I told you, just fine."

Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"If I have to tell you everything, you gotta tell me too."

Damon sighed again. He really didn't want to tell Stefan right now. But he made Stefan tell him everything, so he figured he should do it too.

"Okay then..." – Damon began.

"I've been avoiding her a bit. And..."

Stefan looked at Damon with a serious look.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Stefan saw Damon's face changing a bit after he said and.

"I don't know if I still wanna be with her." – Damon finally confessed. He looked down again quickly. He was so scared that Stefan would be mad at him. After everything he put Stefan through to get the girl... He was over her. Damon felt bad. He didn't dare to look at Stefan. Stefan, on the other hand, wasn't mad at all.

"You sure about it?" Damon noticed Stefan's voice sounded pretty calm. He expected to get a whole preach, but he didn't. Damon still didn't dare to face Stefan.

"Yes."

"Then I think you should break up with her." – Stefan said with certainly in his voice. This made Damon look into Stefan's eyes.

"Thank you, brother."

"Anytime." They smiled at each other. Stefan walked closer to Damon and he did what he wanted to do for such a long time. He pulled Damon into a hug.

Katherine was walking to the water to wash her clothes. They got dirty yesterday night. She wanted to see if Elena was coming, but she tripped and fell in the mud. The clothes she was wearing were her favorites, so she decided that she should wash them as soon as possible. Now, Katherine was just wearing plain black jeans and a grey shirt. Sometimes, she was sick of all those beautiful, but painful dresses that she had to wear every day. She hoped nobody would come now. Katherine didn't want anyone to see her right now. Not like this. She didn't expect someone to come though. It was 6 a.m.

"Also got up early to wash your clothes?" She heard a male voice asking from behind. Katherine turned around slowly. She didn't recognize that voice. When she looked up to see who it was, she froze. It was Damon. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that he asked her something.

"Yeah, I did." – Katherine smiled at Damon. Oh those blue eyes. She almost lost herself in them. Damon looked at her clothes in the laundry basket.

"Wow, those are pretty dirty. What happened?" – He asked.

Katherine looked at her clothes and then looked back to Damon.

"Oh, yeah, yesterday night, I wanted to see if Elena, my sister, was coming because she went to the Grill, but I stumbled on the step and fell in the dirt." Katherine began to laugh at her own stupid story. Damon got tingly inside. Her laugh was definitely the prettiest laugh he had ever heard.

"That's not very smart." – Damon smiled.

"No, it isn't." – Katherine smiled back and turned around to continue washing her clothes. Damon grabbed his laundry basket and sat down a few meters next to Katherine. After a couple of minutes, Damon noticed how frustrated Katherine had become.

"What's wrong?" – He asked. Katherine threw her hands in the air and told him that this spot would not go away.

"Shall I help?" – Damon offered.

"That would be very nice."

Damon grabbed the scrubbing-brush and showed her how to do it.

"Aaah!" – Katherine said after a while. "Now I understand." She grabbed the scrubbing-brush again, and at the same time, she accidentally touched Damon's hand. She looked up into his sea-blue eyes. He looked back into her brown, moss greenish eyes. Caroline's eyes were nothing compared to hers. In hers, you could see that she actually had lived. You could see that she had experienced a lot throughout her life. Her eyes told a story.

In one hand movement Katherine withdrew her hand back.

"Thank you for showing me." – She mumbled. She walked over to her laundry basket and started washing the rest of her clothes.

"Anytime." – Damon whispered.

Damon and Katherine were both done at the same time. Damon walked over to Katherine.

"Well, I guess I'll see you 'round then?"

Katherine wanted to say so many things, but she couldn't.

"Yeah, I guess. It was nice to meet you... Damon, wasn't it?" Katherine pretended that she had forgotten his name. Obviously, she hadn't.

"Yes. Likewise, Katherine." He said her name so sexy that she almost forgot to breathe. They both grabbed their laundry baskets from the ground and walked back to their house.


End file.
